


Together.

by SweetShrimpyBoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Mpreg Birth, Mpreg Labor, Vaginal Birth, mpreg vaginal birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetShrimpyBoi/pseuds/SweetShrimpyBoi
Summary: When Noctis and Prompto refuse to rest and take it easy after becoming heavily pregnant the two find themselves in a sticky situation on an unlucky hunt can they get through this together alongside the others.





	Together.

Hunting was not something that came easily to Noctis and Prompto now they wanted to battle alongside Gladio and Ignis like always but fate had other plans. The two of them became pregnant shortly after their victory over the evil that threatened their very world but while the darkness was gone not all the daemons went with it. It had started out like their journey had all of them fighting and battling daemons together one group after another to make life easier in a time of rebuilding however before long the pregnancies started to catch up with them. Prompto taking the brunt of the morning sickness was already lagging behind more and more and Noctis trying to stand strong was feeling the same effects and before long both were always saddled at havens together while Gladio and Ignis did the fighting. It started in their third months both were too sick to battle their movements slowed their bodies more frail and so upon Gladio and Ignis’s request the two would go to havens from then on and await a successful report. This carried on for months the two becoming in a way stir crazy from being unable to fight alongside Gladio and Ignis until one day many months later when Noct and Prom decided to tag along in secret. Gladio and Ignis had parted ways with the two at a haven as they always did and as they made their way out into the field Noct and Prom grabbed their gear and waddled away fromt he haven in pursuit their gait rather bumbling due to their pregnancies. Prom was thrilled to be battling again he was itching to take down some daemons and show that even as big as he was he could fight like the best of em. Noct however despite normally being okay with taking it easy wanted to fight he was king after all and he wanted to rid the land of daemons to protect it. As the two slowly made their way into the field following Ignis and Gladio’s tracks they soon heard the clashing of swords and the sounds of Ignis and Gladio in the heat of a battle. As the two readied their weapons to charge into battle they began feeling what felt like cramps this startled the two as they felt fine not too long ago. Noct noticed Prompto flinch around the same time he did he looked up to him.  
“Prom you okay?” He asked phasing his weapon away to go comfort his friend who seemed to shake at the pain

“Y-yeah just a muscle cramp or something…maybe all this haven sitting has made me a little rusty.” Prom replied trying to smile and reassure Noct that he was okay.

Noct was about to accept that when another cramp hit them both causing them to stumble a little something was up this wasn’t just some muscle cramp it seems. Noct got closer to Prom bracing him slightly the pains seemed to be getting worse each time they hit bit by bit. Truth be told before they even made their way out on this stealth mission Noct had been feeling slight pains before hand and he wondered if Prom had been too. Before he could ask however he heard Prom speak up.

“ Ya know this isn’t the first pain iv’e had today I thought it was just muscle cramps like the kind you get from sitting around I didn’t wanna say anything because… we had planned this and it seemed so fun…” Prom spoke disappointment in his voice he knew he was in pain just like Noct did and refused to say a thing for the thrill of getting back into action.

“Dont feel bad Prom i’m the same you shoulda told me though…” Noct replied an almost embarrassed tone in his voice as he and Prom both failed to inform each other of the pain they had.

Prom was about to come back with a witty comeback or even to get at Noct about not telling him either when another sharper pain wracked the both of them causing them to gasp and lean against each other their eyes squeezed shut. It was at that time that they heard the sounds of the battle they had been approaching ending and a shout from a familiar gruff brunette.  
“ What are you both doing out here?!” Gladio yelled approaching them at a quick pace Ignis following behind him a look of concern on his face as well.

Noct and Prom however couldn’t answer the pain still causing them to cling to each other for comfort. Gladio noticed this worrying immediately had they been hurt coming out here what even happened in the first place. Noct and Prom felt the pain let up and looked up at Gladio a look of worry on both their faces. Something was going on and it didn’t seem to be letting up. Noct looked up at Gladio he was still clung to Prom and he tried to answer Gladio he told him about the desire to fight alongside him and Iggy that he and Prom shared and that they just wanted to get back into the swing of things again. They had planned to surprise them in battle but then the pain picked up right as they made their way to this spot. Gladio was puzzled but Ignis who was listening knew what was going on all too well.

“ We need to get them back to a haven Gladio… it seems that their probably going into labor from what their describing. We might not have much time before it picks up best we get them back now.” Ignis replied as cool and collected as ever always level headed but he had a point if this was getting as painful for the two as it seemed to be they needed to get them back to the haven.

Gladio scooped up Noct letting him wrap his arm around him to brace him as they made their way to the haven. Ignis did the same for Prom and the four made their trek back to the haven both Noct and Prom needing to stop on occassion the pain becoming more intense causing them to double over at times. Prom before long was burying his face into Ignis as they walked warm tears staining his face the pain was getting to him and he just wanted to be sitting down he couldn’t stand it. Ignis shushed him in a comforting way keeping his pace with Gladio and Noct who werent holding up so well either Noct was becoming agitated by the pain and worrying over Prom who he heard sniffling. Gladio tried to keep Noct at a decent pace patting him softly in reassurance they would be there soon then he could be right with Prom and they could both get off their feet. Noct even though agitated took those words to heart leaning on Gladio slightly to show his trust in him and that the comfort was working. Soon they were all back at the haven their tent a welcoming sight to behold. Ignis and Gladio asked where Prom and Noct wanted to go the tent the chairs whatever felt most comfortable they could be placed there. Prom and Noct just wanted to be close right now the pain causing them both to want to cling to one another. Howeevr the sun was still high in the sky so the tent was a bit too warm for them so Ignis and Gladio set out a blanket and pillows for the two to rest on. Prom and Noct were soon settled on the mound of pillows and the blanket cuddling close clenching each other as the pain wracked their bodies. Prom nuzzled into Noct the moment of comfort was bliss for them both but it wouldn’t last long. Without warning Noct flinched as a particularly strong pain hit him he felt Prom grip him tightly too it seemed their bodies were in sync in a way and then there was a pop and suddenly both men found their pants quickly becoming warm with fluids. Prom let out a loud yelp causing Gladio and Ignis to run over.  
“ I think our water broke….” Noct shakily responded holding onto Prom he was trying to sound strong but even he was worried about this there was no denying it now their children would be born soon whether they were ready or not.

Ignis and Gladio sprung into action preparing supplies for the impending births towels water being warmed by the fire soft blankets for when the newborns would need swaddling they had all they needed. Meanwhile Noct and Prom were just cringing as contraction after contraction hit them the process was slow and neither knew how long this would take. Noct felt Prom begin to nuzzle his head into his chest seeking comfort Noct nuzzled Prom back planting kisses on the blondes head they both needed each other. Noct tried to think of some way to give himself and Prom encouragement he figured small talk might help. They always talked to each other it always seemed to help them feel better while this situation was nothing they had faced before it might just help them get through this slow process.

“ Prompto its kinda funny how we always wind up doing the weirdest stuff together.” Noct dryly chuckled at Prom kissing him softly again trying to mask his own pain and fear of the impending birth.

“Dude you know it… I don’t know how we managed this but man am I glad its with you. Besides imagine Gladio trying to do this he would just be walking around like it was nothing. ” Prom replied softly a warmth to his voice as he nuzzled into Noct as well as a slight chuckle at his Gladio talk.

Noct smiled warmly the words of comfort warming him through and through and he chuckled as well the thought of Gladio just being strong and tough through it all that would be him.

“What about Ignis he would be calm surely telling us all what he needed probably even deliver the kid himself.” Noct joked back at Prom causing the blonde to let out a snort of laughter despite how much pain they endured.

“Your right those two would be handling it like champs dude…” Prom felt his body stiffen with pain as he tried to finish his sentence gripping Noct in the process.

Noct gripped him tightly his own body doing the same they grasped each other for dear life as the pain worked its way through their body. Ignis and Gladio approached seeing the two gripping each other clenching their legs together eyes tightly shut. Gladio sighed in worry as he and Ignis waited for the pain to ease up on the two of them. As soon as it let up Ignis spoke up.

“ I hate to bother you both but judging from the pain your in some progress seems to be happening. I think we need to check you both to see how far your progressing. I’m sorry if its a bit intrusive we wont do it if you don't want us to yet.” Ignis tried to sound as reassuring and kind as he could if he was worried he sure masked it well Gladio spoke up soon after.

“Plus those pants are soaked they cant feel good.” Noct and Prom both nodded at Gladio the pants were wet and cold by now the warm fluids only lasting for so long so they both agreed to allow themselves to be checked.

Ignis and Gladio each took to caring for one of their laboring friends Ignis handling Prom and Gladio Noct. Ignis removed Prom’s pants and then his boxers causing the blonde to blush bright red. Sure they had all seen each other naked before that’s how this even happened int he first place but just being out in the open with them in such a vulnerable state sent Prompto into a fit of embarrassment. Gladio did the same for Noct and the same red on his face as Prom soon covered his they were both blushing beet red Gladio noticed this and sighed.

“Its not like we haven’t seen it all before you both know that right.” Gladio responded to the blushing duo. Ignis couldn’t see but hearing the conversation he nodded he had seen them all before years ago it was nothing new to him either.

“Dude its not the same!” Prom replied flustered Noct didn’t say anything just trying to prepare for what he knew was coming next.

“If you both are ready we can check you now but only if you are ready I know from the conversation you are both flustered.” Ignis replied again his soothing sweetness sending comfort to both Prom and Noct. Both responded a yes they were ready.

Ignis soon instructed Prompto to open his legs asking Gladio to help guide him to where he needed to be to check Prom all the while instructing him to do the same to Noct. Prom yelped as he felt Ignis insert his fingers slowly into him one at a time to check for progress he apologized at every squirm or yelp he was met with. Noct reached over to grab for Prom’s hand his own experience was no better feeling Gladio’s fingers inside him he and Ignis talking to one another about what they felt and what to do. Noct knew they were doing their best but it still felt uncomfortable but he knew he could get through it with Prom. Noct grabbed Prom’s hand gripping it tightly showing he was there for him through this it sucked but he was there. Prom gripped back looking at Noct a small weak smile on his face. Soon the two felt the pressure of their friends fingers slip out a welcome relief.

“It seems it wont be much longer now and you both will be pushing try and rest up a little you will need all the energy you can. We will go prepare the tent and move you there just try and relax.” Ignis replied wiping his hands him and Gladio both going off to clean the tent up and prepare it for the impending births.

‘N-noct I don’t think I can do this….“ Prompto suddenly spoke out after Ignis and Gladio were gone a shakiness in his voice of fear. Noct felt his heart sink a little at the sudden doubt in Prompto it seems that the time becoming closer was getting to him.

“Yes you can Prom and I will do it with you we both are in the same boat. You have always been by me and I will be by you too we can do this together you're not alone.” Noct replied pulling himself into a sitting position scooping Prom up close to him in a reassuring manner. Prom practically melted into him it was an awkward position now with them being so large but the gesture was enough to calm Prom for now. It wasn’t much longer until Ignis and Gladio came back taking the two to the tent where everything would happen. Noct and Prompto laid there cuddling again resting Ignis was right they needed the rest and so the two through the pain managed to go off to sleep grasping each other tightly.

After an hour of sleep a loud scream rang out from Prompto causing Ignis and Gladio to run to the tent. Noct was clenching his teeth tightly both woken up from sleep by the worst pain they had felt this entire time. It seems that the nap was enough time for them to progress to the hardest part delivering the babies.

“ I have to push dude I have to !!!!” Prom painfully yelled he felt the pressure of the baby and it seemed Noct did too both were grabbing each other in an almost death grip the pain was intense.

Ignis urged them to push also guiding Gladio on how to help Noct holding his legs apart to offer more room for the child to slide down. It seemed to help as Noct pushed he felt the baby begin to descend it felt unreal like his insides were trying to force themselves out. Prom was feeling the same thing pushing and bearing down as hard as he could the baby’s slow decent causing him to yell in discomfort. Noct reached over grabbing Prom’s hand squeezing it in reassurance they rode out the rest of the contraction together bearing down as hard as they could. They both took a break after that Prom sobbing painfully and Noct beginning to feel tears form in his eyes as well the both of them were already exhausted the labor having gone on for most of the day. Noct though held out strong not letting himself break down fully for Prom’s sake Gladio and Ignis all the while were offering words of encouragement to the two. It was all slow going for a while Noct and Prom bearing down as hard as they could with each contraction very little progress being made until finally a smidge of progress could be seen.

“Noct, Prom i’m seeing something I think its the babies heads.” Gladio spoke up seeming relieved to finally see some progress.

Ignis reached down to feel apologizing at the sudden intrusion as he checked Noct feeling the round head beginning to reach Noct’s entrance however when he checked Prom he seemed to become concerned. Ignis didn’t say anything just assuring both of them it would all be over soon. With the next contraction both bore down as hard as they could and soon the babies had made their way to the boys entrances parting their lips as they bore down. Noct cried out finally as the burn of the baby’s head set in it was extremely sharp and throbbed stretching him. Prom was choking out sobs himself feeling the same burning sensation however Gladio called out telling Prom to stop pushing. Ignis reached down feeling what had caused Gladio to yell and a fear from earlier was confirmed the baby was breech.

Prompto began to sob something was wrong and he knew it the overwhelming need to push took him over and he bore down again soon the babies second foot slid out Ignis called out for Prom to stop pushing he had to see if the cord was in a bad place. Prompto cried out he was in so much pain he wanted this to be over Noct reached over grabbing Prom’s hand in his own shaky one.

“P-prom its gonna be okay listen to Iggy… I wont push until you can just listen to Iggy.” Noct responded to Prompto his need to push strong as well but he fought the urge for Prompto he wouldn’t do this without him he wouldn't leave him alone in this. Prom couldn’t speak but he squeezed Noct’s hand back.

After a moment Ignis had checked the cord everything seemed okay the baby wasn’t in as much danger due to the cord placement so Prompto could push along with Noct. On the next contraction both bore down as hard as they could screaming as the head popped free in a gush of fluid and a shoulder soon after for Noct and Prompto managed to get the baby up to its head out of him fluid dripping from around it as he pushed. It was almost over they both too deep breathes as the contractions eased up. The next push would hopefully be the last they wanted this over they wanted to hold their babies and be out of pain. Ignis and Gladio again offered such warm words of reassurance telling them about how great they were doing. Both of them bracing the babies in their hands to aid with the final stretch of the birth. After a few more minutes another contraction hit Prompto and Noctis gripped each others hands tightly and bore down with every last ounce of strength they could muster and finally with a final rush of fluid both children were delivered into Gladio and Ignis’s arms. Both babies wailed as the cold night air hit them Ignis and Gladio both laid the babies onto Noct and Prompto’s chests the newborns kicking around in discomfort from the cold but loud and alive.

“W-we did it dude…. we did it…” Prom weakly replied wrapping his arms around the baby and looking at Noct.

“Y-yeah… we did didn’t we…” Noct replied back an arm on the wiggling newborn on his chest he felt relief it was over and that everything turned out okay.

Ignis and Gladio immediately went to work cleaning both Noct and Prom up as well as the babies and before long both newborns were wrapped up in blankets laying on a pillow awaiting their dads. Ignis and Gladio splashed some elixir on the throbbing entrances of both Noct and Prom giving them some relief and soon once everyone was cleaned up they all settled in the tent. Gladio and Ignis gathering around Prom and Noct all four of them cuddled together in the tent and the two newborns softly nestled between them all. Noct and Prom looked at each other smiling exhausted but happy smiles at one another. Both babies cooing softly at the warmth and being surrounded by their family. Ignis and Gladio planted soft kisses on the exhausted Noct and Prom causing the two to blush a warm shade of red. Prompto and Noct kissed each other as well nuzzling close and before long all four of them were asleep the babies safely nuzzled between them all. The rest of the night was peaceful the little family enjoying a well earned rest after such a rough day.


End file.
